


惊蛰

by lenghan



Category: touken Ranbu
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenghan/pseuds/lenghan
Summary: 就是想要写扶他肉。突发性扶他肉。





	惊蛰

知道审神者因为某些问题回到现世，已经是随兄长远征之后回到本丸之后的事情了。本来想要回到主君的部屋向她汇报远征大成功的情况，但是却发现主君不在。  
“主君她回到现世了。至于去哪里她没有说。”这是审神者的初期刀山姥切国广说的话，极化归来之后的他更显得帅气，就像王子一样闪着金光。长谷部则表示，主回现世了。好像是修养。  
“修养？”  
“对。主最近不是发烧了吗？”长谷部露出一个“这都是赖你”的表情。继续陈述道。“现在又是倒春寒。所以想要回现世好好休整一下。”  
“她说她要回到哪里了吗？”  
“没有。没说。”

 

冷寒接到来自雪见霜本丸的通讯的时候，她才起床。长谷部去远征了。  
“小霜的本丸？”  
等等，雪见霜不是回家了吗？怎么可能给我打电话？  
冷寒接了电话。闹了半天，膝丸不知道雪见霜去哪里了。  
“她回家了。”冷寒说道。

冷寒也是前几天知道雪见霜要回现世的事情的。当时她兴致勃勃地邀请雪见霜一起去远征。  
“我要休假了。”  
“啊？”  
“病假。”雪见霜脸色很不好地说出一句话。  
“怎么可能？你之前不是感冒刚好吗？”  
雪见霜难为情地把冷寒拽到女厕所。关上隔间的门。  
“你自己感受一下。”  
冷寒一开始的是疑惑，之后是震惊:“不可能。你不是一直都是女性吗？”  
雪见霜很难为情地表示：“你知道的，小寒。雪女的概念产生于人类对于大自然的敬畏。而在某些书籍之中，自然的力量可以用任何形式出现。我现在就是处于一段不稳定期。”  
“你第一次出现这种情况当时是什么时候？”  
“我当时15岁。一点头绪都没有。从远房的一些女性亲戚口中才知道这样的情况。”  
冷寒听到女厕所的门被打开了，压低了声音：“那有什么解决办法？”  
“多用。把精力消耗出去。”雪见霜铁青着脸说道。  
冷寒一听，就明白了：“好吧，你还是自己休假吧。你家膝丸知道吗？”  
雪见霜难为地低下头：“目前还不知道我这种情况。我差不多是5年一次。今年不知道为什么，来的格外厉害。如果膝丸知道的话……”  
冷寒见到这种情况，也不知道怎么安慰。  
只能听天由命了。

 

雪见霜正在自己的公寓中静养，5年一次的身体异变虽然说在一般情况下用1个月就可以恢复正常，但是从她上任以来，也有过灵力絮乱的情况。冷寒的情况是一次所有的短刀都变成了170以上的成年人；另外一次则是以前出现“大磨上”的刀变成了太刀或者是大太刀。那场景，如梦如幻。她的堂哥则是本丸的刀都变成了动物，本丸变成了动物园。她害怕这种絮乱会成为常态。  
听到有人在敲门。便不情愿地起身去开门了，走路的时候还能感受到身下的异样。从猫眼看过去，来人的身高在178-180左右，男性，包裹着严严实实。可以基本把冷寒排除了。冷寒虽然有178，但是她就穿着换一身休闲服。面前的男性毫无疑问，不想让别人知道他的身份。  
等到来人进来之后，雪见霜才得知对方的身份。  
“膝丸？”  
膝丸把帽子放在衣架上，墨镜摘下，顺带把围巾也和帽子放在一起。屋子里面很暖和，所以把羽绒服也一起脱下。审神者身上只穿了睡衣，这样的情景有些尴尬。虽然之前也和膝丸用更为坦诚的方式相见，但是现在这种情况怎么和他说呢？  
“主，您身体如何？”见到审神者之后，膝丸检查了一下审神者。  
面色红润，体温正常，除了精神很紧张之外没有别的异常之处。看样子并没有生病的样子，也可以排除瘴气的原因。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“您的朋友告诉我您在的地方。”虽然之前和雪见霜回过现世，在新年的时候也一起回来看花灯。“你们就像结婚十多年的夫妻哦。”这是兄长说的。“只不过，你是在下面那个。红肿丸。”  
“兄长！我叫膝丸啊！”  
闲话说的太多了，简而言之，膝丸给雪见霜来了一个拥抱。雪见霜在立春时节突然发烧，长谷部认为是之前膝丸传染给她对着膝丸批评了半天。康复之后，雪见霜把长谷部拉去24小时无间断远征去了。意识到膝丸的手胡乱往自己身上摸索的时候，雪见霜慌忙想要阻止。膝丸的机动毕竟不是盖的，意识到审神者下半身的凸起，膝丸愣住了。  
雪见霜不是没有和他相处过，更为坦诚的方式也见过。为什么她身上会出现之前没有的器官？  
“主，这是……”  
雪见霜只好一五一十地告诉膝丸她的血统所带来的的困扰。  
雪女的传说之所以在古代如此普及是因为人类对于自然力量的敬畏。冷峻的冰霜美女在一些男人的心中别有一番滋味。然而现实是自然的力量没有雄雌之分，同时，因为雪女的力量会遗传给女性，女性的力量要强过男性的力量，力量越强，带来的负面影响也越大。女性先天没有生育能力这是一点，还有一点就是每隔5年，下半身将会变成男性。  
“有什么解决的方法吗？”膝丸盯着雪见霜害羞的脸庞问道。  
“发泄……”  
“怎么发泄？”  
……

 

 

 

 

 

 

两个人滚到床上，把盖在身上的浴巾掀开。虽然在浴室里面见过审神者异变的下半身，但是躺在床上的时候才发现审神者下半身的阴茎还真的有点大。  
“家主，您这里有什么异样的感觉吗？”膝丸趴在雪见霜身上，爱抚着她的下半身。  
膝丸摸得很轻，就像羽毛一样。雪见霜却感觉到下半身的异样：“呜……膝丸不要。”  
“家主，这种习俗在武家是常有的。”膝丸伏在雪见霜的胸口，轻轻吸着那对柔软的双乳，即便被压在身下，雪见霜还是能看见膝丸的臀部，那里精壮而结实，里面又热又紧。不是没有进入过对方的身体，但是没有用下半身这样进入，更何况自己的阳具还很大。如果膝丸的身体承受不了……  
“膝丸，不要……你的身体……”  
比起雪见霜，膝丸更加冷静自若，或者是他早就习惯这样了：“主，和平日没有什么差别。您就当平时那样就行了。”  
语毕，在雪见霜的身上落下浅浅的吻痕。  
房间里面充满着情欲的水声，雪见霜结束亲吻后说道：“身体准备一下，我去拿润滑油。”  
要说所谓的身体准备一下其实也没什么，主要还是心理的问题。有很多男人都对自己的身体被蹂躏反感甚至惊恐。但是在膝丸的眼里，既然主君想要，那么作为臣子的他便必须履行自己的责任。和主上既是恋人关系，也是上下级关系。对于主人的要求，虽然不像长谷部那样“主命必达”，但是遵从主上的命令也是能够做到的。更何况，过去的1年来，身后的入口被使用的频率要远胜于身前的性器。  
膝丸面对面前的审神者，轻轻张开了腿，露出了身下隐秘的入口。那个地方很浅，但确实是一条通道。审神者和他交合的时候，就用那里达到高潮。前面的阳具则是处于休眠状态，一点精神也没有。过于依靠身后的孔穴达到高潮就有这样的问题。雪见霜往手上涂了点润滑油，哆哆嗦嗦地在膝丸的穴口绕了一圈，才把一根中指插入了膝丸的后庭。两个人同时发出了满足的声音。  
膝丸的体内又热又紧，和体温比起来差不多，在异物进入后，身体自动反应，绞紧了入侵的手指。一根手指不算是什么，体内还接受过更大的东西。审神者把膝丸压在身下接吻，膝丸的手环住审神者的身体，趁着审神者和自己的脖子较劲的功夫，膝丸在雪见霜耳边轻轻说道：“这就是您的极限了吗？我的身体还想要更多。”  
那句话怎么说来着？蛇性本淫。  
雪见霜赌气一般地在膝丸的体内又加了2根手指。进的更深，寻找体内的前列腺。果然，雪见霜在摸到体内一个栗子大小的东西后，感受到身下的爱人的震动。男人屁股的特点就是又热又软，大拇指刮过会阴的同时继续按摩体内的腺体。  
“感觉还好吗。膝丸。”雪见霜感觉到膝丸的身体正在迎合自己振动，前列腺被蹂躏带来的快感让双方摇摇欲坠。后庭在被插入的同时带来异样的满足感。“我真是没救了。”膝丸自暴自弃地想。“源氏的重宝竟然会……”被打断了，被来自身下的快感打断了。膝丸其实对于审神者用手指来交合没有什么意见，他最害怕的是审神者会用舌头舔舐自己的下半身。后面的小嘴会出卖自己的心意。肛门本来是用来排泄的器官，却能够变成绝顶的性器。审神者喜欢压着他的双腿，对着肛门亲吻。身下的入口会带来强烈的快感。  
雪见霜也在努力地开垦膝丸的后庭。下半身多出来的家伙热热的，感觉要抬头。男人是这样的吗？阳具抬头是性兴奋吗？雪见霜看到膝丸的阴茎勃起，估计快要射，便加快了速度，并且在大腿内侧留下亲吻。身下人紧绷的屁股松了下来，摸了摸阳具的部分，那里流出了爱液。  
感觉自己的手要坏掉了。雪见霜把手指抽出膝丸的身体，后者刚刚从高潮中缓过来，两个人轻轻的呼吸声在黄昏中的卧室里蔓延。雪见霜的脸都是红的，一半是尴尬，一半是情欲。膝丸躺在床上，手指揪紧身下的被褥刚刚松开。之前也做过无数次，审神者比起道具更喜欢用手指和舌头。  
“啊啊啊啊，感觉好累啊。”雪见霜直接挨着膝丸躺倒在床上，面朝天花板。神马种马帝王攻啊，都是骗人的！就算枕边刀美色撩人，但是很尴尬啊，自己本来就是女性，每5年就要长出男性的下半身，自己也很绝望啊！没有办法去女厕所，也没有办法去男厕所。虽然现在说有跨性别厕所但是被朋友知道后还是很尴尬。还是想办法自己撸吧，或者是膝丸也在，两个人可以通过互相摩擦的方式发泄欲望。  
“怎么样。缓过劲来了吗？”膝丸一把把雪见霜搂在怀里，两个人侧躺在一起。膝丸趁机揉了揉雪见霜的胸部。174的妹子连胸也是大的，又大又软。  
“家主，您的这里，摸上去好舒服啊。”两个人赤身裸体地躺在床上，膝丸在身后揉了揉雪见霜的胸。  
“彼此彼此，你的屁股也一样。”雪见霜回应道。在她的身后传来轻轻的笑声：“家主，看样子您还挺有精神的。”别，感觉手酸了，再来一轮估计明天的手抬不起来了。啊啊啊，男人的器官有这么麻烦吗？为什么我感觉我下半身在抬头啊。  
膝丸！手放在哪里呢！怪不得我觉得下半身不舒服，闹了半天是你在摸我啊。  
“家主，您曾经说过，男女之爱有很多种。”雪见霜听见身后的爱人用充满情欲的低音吐息着。“武家也有家主和家臣交合的传统。”  
“等等等等，膝丸，你我既是君臣，也是恋人。我还是想要吐槽呢，那些古代的夫人们是怎么看待自家丈夫合理出柜的？”  
为什么要用现代人的标准来要求古代人啊？雪见霜听到冷寒的吐槽。不对……冷寒接下来说了什么“但是我还是想要知道为什么啊！”这个问题还是冷寒自己提出来的问题呢。  
“谢谢，不搞姬。”这是冷寒和自己分别的时候吐槽的。顺带一说，冷寒的脸上都是冷漠。  
膝丸！你怎么坐在我的身上了？  
“家主……我现在就可以告诉您，武家君臣交合的办法。”膝丸一只手扶住审神者的阳具对准自己已经润滑的穴口，另外一只手支撑着身体，在雪见霜完全呆掉的目光中，坐了下去。  
雪见霜的眼睛紧紧盯着两个人连接的地方：“你……全都……”  
膝丸倒是很淡定：“这是小姓们经常和家主做的。”  
“我的那里很大啊。”  
膝丸皱了皱眉，感觉到后庭被塞满的感觉。手指更灵巧，但是手指不会这么满。穴口像是被火烧一般，润滑剂发挥了作用。审神者和他做爱的时候润滑剂是常备品。在交合的地方抹上润滑剂，破开穴口，找到腺体。用后庭得到的快感要远远超过插入主的身体。雪见霜作为插入的一方，却表现的像是被插入一般。膝丸体内是湿热的，和夏季的湿热不同，人体内的湿热的感觉会让人想要更长久留在体内。  
“动一动。”雪见霜终于说出来这样一句话。  
“家主，您怎么了。”阳具还插在后庭之中，膝丸伏在雪见霜的身上，交合的部位抬起一些，之后重新重重落下，在龟头擦过腺体的时候被刺激地喘息起来。手指轻轻滑过雪见霜的面颊，柔和的触摸缓解雪见霜的压抑。  
“膝丸，你也经常看到这样的景象吗？”雪见霜轻轻摸了摸膝丸的背，问道。  
“主，我是平安时代的刀剑，看到过贵族们的交合的景象。”膝丸的手指滑过雪见霜裸露的胸膛，软软的，手感很好。后庭中嵌入的炽热变得更加坚挺。拉起雪见霜的手，指引她触摸交合的入口。  
“家主，您是合格的家主。我杀死过土蜘蛛，兄长切下茨木童子的手臂。雪女对于我们来讲，并不奇怪。至于您身体的异变，我会陪伴您一起度过。”膝丸把额头和雪见霜抵在一起。身体的动作带来体内的快感。分身被温软肉体包围的感觉很舒服，审神者终于按奈不住，把膝丸直接压在身下。  
“都怪你，现在我不和你做都受不了了。”雪见霜把膝丸压在身下，不得不说，美色撩人，特别还是膝丸这条蛇的腰很好的情况下。她不由自主摸了摸膝丸的腰和屁股。嗯，手感很好，和以前一样。见到膝丸脸上露出痛苦的表情，审神者赶紧把分身拔出来。估计是因为润滑剂干涸的原因，分身在这个角度进入身体有些干涩。雪见霜看到膝丸难受的样子，轻轻摸了摸膝丸的腹部：“怎么了，刚刚伤到你了吗？”  
“没……只是不太适应主的插入。”膝丸摸着审神者的脸说。他和审神者做爱一般都是用手指来互相给对方高潮，偶尔几次也是审神者戴套和他做。肠道感觉火辣辣的。雪见霜见状，把床头的润滑剂更多的抹在膝丸的体内和自己的分身上。毕竟男人的身体可不会自己润滑，到时候自己和膝丸都要疼个半死，屁股又要抹膏药。手指重新进入后庭中，一直往里面走。干涩的甬道重新变得湿滑柔软。惩罚性地在膝丸体内避开前列腺抽了抽手指，雪见霜拔出手指，在自己随时要爆发的分身上抹上足够的润滑油。清新的薄荷味重新充满整个部屋。  
“薄绿……”见到膝丸主动立起上身，索要亲吻，雪见霜也不好拒绝，便吻了下去。  
外面天已经黑了，太阳落下了山，月亮刚刚升起，月亮的光芒不足以照亮整个房间。在黑暗的卧室中传来亲吻的水声。  
这次的菊穴变得能够顺利进入了。雪见霜直接把自己完全插入膝丸的身体。后者很配合地抓紧身下的床单，身体完全交融在一起。体内的快感如海浪一般涌来。  
“膝丸……”雪见霜一边在和膝丸接吻，舌头纠缠在一起，下半身也在狠狠冲撞敏感点。“真的……好舒服。。。。。。”  
“家主。”膝丸作为承受快感的臣子，体内敏感点被反复碾压，身下门户大开。大脑受到全身的刺激，胸口，面颊，后穴，阳具。还不够，还想要更多。欲望的黑洞在不停折磨着床铺上的二人。感觉到异物在膨胀，膝丸当机立断把双腿打开，揽住审神者。雪见霜感觉自己下腹在烧：“膝丸，把你的腿放开，我感觉下面有点不舒服，男人这样是要射精吗？”  
“射到我体内就行。”  
雪见霜想要挣脱，理智告诉她不能射在膝丸的体内。蛇是擅长诱惑人类的生物，膝丸就是诱惑她的这条蛇。释放的时候整个身体往后仰，就这样释放在了膝丸的体内。  
做完之后身体已经没有体力了，雪见霜就直接躺在膝丸怀中睡着了。

 

醒来的时候电子钟表显示凌晨3点。雪见霜迷迷糊糊地醒来，双腿间没有感觉到分身的存在，倒是有两条腿和自己的腿缠在一起，不用想都知道是谁的。最重要的是，双手还在自己丰满的胸部上乱摸。  
“膝丸，我还想睡觉！”  
“您醒了？那就别睡了。”分身正在蹭着自己的臀部，膝丸想要干什么一目了然。  
雪见霜试图推开膝丸，却被对方认为是调情。之后，雪见霜被膝丸直接压在身下。  
那句话怎么说来着？出来混早晚是要还的。同样，插到男朋友屁股里迟早也要被男朋友插的。


End file.
